Mi hermoso jardin de Flores
by Nadhi-Yoshida
Summary: No sabia porque hacia esto. Sabia que estaba mal pero...esto era tan hermoso. Esto era su Locura o mejor dicho su arte. Aunque las personas no sabían como interpretar su arte.


**ND:** Hola, se que deberia estar trabajando para mis otras historia pero no se me ocurre nada D; no se me quede en blando T_T pero tratare de actualizarla lo antes posible y esta es una pequeña historia que cree para un concurso de Halloween que hicieron en mi colegio(que este lunes diran los ganadores *W*). Y Era la unica de septimo basico que participo. Bueno esta era la historia que hize, espero que les guste.

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes no me pertenecen. (esta vez)**

**Advertencia: Gore, Mala ortografia y OOcPersonajes.**

* * *

**Mi hermoso jardin de Flores**

No sabia porque hacia esto.

Sabia que estaba mal pero...esto era tan hermoso.

Esto era su Locura o mejor dicho su arte.

Aunque las personas no sabian como interpretar su arte.

Cuando el tenia cinco años, tenia una extraña aficcion de mirar las manos de las personas como si fueran flores hermosas. Aunque no lo queria demostrar pero esas flores lo volvian loco a tal punto que era dificil de controlarse.

Podia recordar cuando planto su primera flor en el jardin secreto que tenia. Era la flor de un niño que siempre lo molestaba o lo golpeaba para que le diera su almuerzo pero a el pequeño castaño no le molestaba solo queria estar mas cerca de esas flores que tenia como manos.

Sacando unas tijeras que tenia en su estuche se acerca lentamente hacia el niño que tenia esas hermosas flores.

_-"Pero que mal que ahora esas flores se volvieron rojas"-_

El pobre niño se retorcia mientras que tenia unas tijeras enganchadas en su ojo derecho, llorando y pidiendole disculpas al castaño que estaba sonriendo maniaticamente.

Un crujido se escucho en el pequeño lugar donde estaban los dos jovenes y la sangre se podia oler desde todo el lugar.

Despues de terminar de "sacar las flores de esas feas ramas" las llevo en su pequeña mochila hacia su casa y las planto en un mazetero para luego esconderlas.

Si iba ser un gran jardinero.

Los dias pasaban y su "flor" se empezo a pudrir, dejando solo pedazos de "petalos" caido en el mazetero. ¿Porque su hermosa flor se estaba pudriendo?si el le daba todo el agua que necesitaba o seria que su flor se sentia tan sola como el y por eso se estaba marchitando.

Sonriendo como un animal, penso-"Hay que conseguir mas flores"-

Al dia siguiente el vio a una pequeña niña de pelo blanco que estaba en otra clase, pero lo hermoso de ella no era su pelo, era sus manos palidas que tenian, eran flores blancas hermosamente blancas como la nieve y el debia tener esas flores.

Despues esa niña desaparecio pero el castaño consiguio sus flores color blanco con rojo.

Los años seguian pasando para el castaño y ya no era el niño pequeño que tenia solo dos flores en su jardin, ahora tenia varias flores con artos dedos y diferente color de piel y algunas de ellas hasta tenia pintadas las uñas-

Su jardin era tan hermoso.

Asquerosamente hermoso.

Fue una suerte para el que su mama no se diera cuenta que tenia esas flores escondidas en su casa como si nada. Ni siquiera le preguntaba porque el necesitaba tantos mazeteros o tantas palas o abono para planta...que bueno que su mamá era una flor despitada.

Auqnue no le gustaria que su mama se convirtiera en una flor mas de su jardin, sus manos no tenian esa calidez que queria el.

Años pasaron desde que el habia estado solo con sus flores, pero ahora tenia amigos y un tutor-espartano. Su aficcion de coleccionar flores, habia desaparecido hasta que.

Se dio cuenta que las manos de sus amigos eran flores hermosas y esas pequeñas manos que tenia su Tutor eran flores muy extrañas..._tenia que tenerlas en su jardin_

Realmente eran flores hermosas, y se veían mas hermosas con esos anillos Vongola y esas pequeñas flores que tenia su tutor ...lo volvían loco...realmente loco.

Pero ellos eran sus amigos

el no podía sacarles sus flores que tenían...

¿Oh si?

.

.

.

_-Olle Reborn..Te dijeron que tienes unas hermosas flores-_

Fin

* * *

Y que les parecio, ah si tengo un aviso no podre actualizar mis historias hasta el 14 de diciembre porque ahora si o si que voy a estar ocupada estudiando para las pruebas T_T


End file.
